Mission: Lost
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une déclaration normale de Magnus. Une mission normale. Ca tourne mal, comme toujours. La Folie les guette. A chaque instant. Comment s'en sortir? Doute. Mystère. Folie. Trahison. Angoisse. Chacun...devra...s'en...sauver...
1. Chapitre I: Introduction

Salutations tous le monde! Voici enfin ma nouvelle fic slash!

1: La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

2: C'est mon 1er slash.

3: Aucun lemon, aucun baiser, aucun attouchement dans cette fic, donc friendship **SEULEMENT**

4: Fic à 10 chapitres se passant dans la saison 4, à partir d'Untouchable, mais après ça n'a aucune chronologie, alors situez la fic quand vous voulez.

5: Apparition de personnages de la saison 4.

6: **BONNE LECTURE ET VENEZ NOMBREUX**!

* * *

-Donc vous partirez cet après-midi à 13h50 pour aller au Sanctuaire de Sérant, dans Ambon, déclara Magnus en souriant légèrement.

-Où c'est Serraut ? Et Jambon ? demanda la voix d'un homme inquiet.

-Sérant, Will, île Sérant ! reprocha Helen, c'est en Indonésie, dans la mer de Séram. Normalement, avec de la chance, vous y arriverez ce soir.

-Excusez-moi, Magnus, mais je me suis renseigné et il est dit qu'il y aura une tempête sur notre trajectoire ! informa une autre voix masculine.

-Vous avez raison, Declan, c'est pourquoi vous ferez un détour par l'Australie, et vous arriverez par les petites îles au lieu d'arriver par ligne droite. Vous vous arrêterez à Hawaii, le temps d'avoir des provisions.

-Vous n'êtes pas, sérieuse, Magnus ? s'étrangla Will.

Faire un grand détour juste à cause de la météo, il trouvait ça franchement idiot !

-Si Will, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas vous faire prendre de risques, et ils ont besoin de nous sur Sérant.

Will soupira, et partit rapidement dans sa chambre pour faire ses petites valises. Il détestait quitter son pays et son cocon, cela l'horripilait de partir en fait. Surtout quand il allait devoir camper sur une île dont il ne connaissait rien ! Helen le regarda s'en aller, puis jeta un regard interrogateur à Declan, qui était resté.

-Magnus…je crois que c'est préférable qu'il parte avec vous plutôt qu'avec moi, avoua le londonien.

-Non, je dois rester ici pour limiter le SCIU dans ses actions sur nous.

-Dans ce cas, est-ce que Will peut rester avec vous ?

-Non, il part avec vous en mission. Vous ne voulez pas de lui, peut être ? questionna Helen, tripotant un stylo.

-Je ne veux pas dire ça mais…il n'est pas apte à repartir en mission. Will a changé, Magnus. Il est désorienté.

-Je sais, Declan, je sais…mais laissez-lui une chance de se reprendre s'il vous plaît. Comme avec Kalî.

-Je pourrais, mais vous voyez bien qu'il n'est plus le même ! Il a trahi le Sanctuaire en parlant à Addison, vous l'avez-vous-même dit.

-Oui…

-Il vaudrait mieux l'envoyer un peu ailleurs, le temps qu'il se reprenne, non ? Et quand il sera prêt à revenir, nous l'accepterons !

-Ecoutez Declan, je sais qu'en ce moment on se pose tous des questions sur lui, on sait tous qu'il n'est plus apte à suivre de grandes missions à cause de ses remises en question sur ce que nous faisons, mais il faut lui laisser une chance. Et je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Partez en mission avec lui et surveillez-le doucement. Si vous jugez qu'il est de nouveau avec nous, il restera, et si…vous jugez qu'il n'est plus apte à suivre les Sanctuaires, je…je le renverrai.

-Vous seriez prête à le renvoyer ? questionna Declan, surpris !

-Je perdrais un de mes amis les plus chers, et ça sera dur mais…la sécurité des Sanctuaires est davantage importante. Si Will ne peut plus faire son travail alors…

-Ne dites plus rien, Magnus. J'essayerai de le faire revenir. Et vous me devrez des vacances à Tahiti ! sourit fièrement Declan.

Helen soupira…certains allaient lui en demander, des vacances…surtout pour les missions qu'elle leur faisait faire ! Elle laissa son ami s'en aller, et se mit à réfléchir. Le problème qu'avait soulevé Declan était bien dur à accepter. Will, son second. Il n'était plus aussi dévoué qu'avant. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour le perdre en cours de route ? Etait-ce elle ou Addison qui avait provoqué cela ? Car oui, Addison et le SCIU étaient encore un problème lié. Ce qui l'énerva. La brune se demandait quand est-ce que toutes ces histoires finiraient !

Declan, quant à lui, terminait ses bagages et n'emportait que le strict nécessaire : des pulls, des jeans et des armes. Et son Ipod ! Il regarda la fenêtre, un instant. Ca allait être la dernière fois qu'il verrait cet endroit avant longtemps, car la mission durerait…oh allez, avec de la chance, si comme d'habitude on a toujours des ennuis, elle ne durera qu'une semaine ! se dit-il. Les ennuis en mission ne lui faisaient plus peur maintenant. Non, ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était Will ! Pas qu'il haisse le jeune psy, il le trouvait d'ailleurs compétent et intéressant, mais ces derniers temps ses radars étaient en alerte !

-Salut mec ! sourit alors la voix de l'intéressé, qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Declan reprit un sourire heureux, et termina de ranger ses affaires dans son sac !

-Alors, t'es prêt à partir à l'aventure ? demanda-t-il !

-Pas trop. Je hais partir d'ici. La dernière fois que j'ai fais ce genre d'excursion c'était avec Magnus, en avion. Devine ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Euh…

-L'avion s'est crashé ! Magnus ne sait pas conduire les engins aériens. Elle a toujours éré nulle ! jura Will, se rappelant soudainement d'un puit de forage, et d'un scorpion contre un gentil calmar.

Declan se permit enfin un vrai sourire. Il avait entendu cette histoire de Magnus, ce qui avait valu une crise de rire…et la patronne avait été vexée d'apprendre que ses déboires aériens faisaient rire son entourage ! Mais la partie qu'avait préféré Declan, et Magnus aussi, c'était le fait que ledit calmar semblait fortement apprécier le jeune psy.

-Eh ! Rigole pas ! bouda William.

-Excuse-moi Will, mais le récit qu'a fait Magnus sur ce sujet ne peut que me faire rire ! Ok, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, et avant que tu ne me sautes dessus, est-ce que tu as **TOUTES** tes affaires ?

-Oui !

-Bien ! En route pour…oh, Magnus ! interpella le londonien, voyant la femme venir vers eux .

-Declan, Will, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai vous donner d'autres informations supplémentaires.

-On vous écoute, grommela Will, toujours rancunier envers cette brune sadique avec sa personne !

-Will ! Je vous promets que vous n'aurez aucun problème cette fois-ci ! Enfin…pas pendant le voyage.

-Magnus ? questionnèrent prudemment les deux hommes, sentant le coup venir et se regardant, inquiets !

-Bon ok, je crache le morceau. Sur l'île de Sérant, il y aura des complications je pense. Il y a des rebelles et..des hommes du gouvernement des Etats-Unis, sans doute le SCIU. Faites très attention à vous et essayez de ne pas vous faire repérer. Vous savez comment sont nos ennemis.

-Hélas, jurèrent-ils entre leurs dents.

Et c'était reparti pour des combats et des ennuis. Helen Magnus cachait bien des choses lors des missions. Il y avait toujours des ennuis! Et ils venaient de retomber dedans...

* * *

1er chapitre fini. Bon, c'est un peu lent je sais, mais il faut que l'intrigue se mette en place. J'attends avec impatience que vous me dites si vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas, et si vous voulez une suite^^(bien sûr qu'il y en aura une!) Merci à ceux qui me liront, merci à ceux qui écriront un gentil commentaire pour une petite âme perdue dans les méandres impénétrables du Côté Obscur de la Force, merci à ceux qui diront que je suis une folle, parce qu'ils ont raison, et...c'est tout!

_**Chapitre 2 à venir: Dimanche 5 Août 2012!**_


	2. Chapitre II: La joie

Salut! Le chapitre 2 est disponible^^ Je sais qu'on s'éloigne des couples 'normaux', par le sens où la série les représente, mais vous verrez, ça vaut le coup d'essayer de mettre ensemble des couples impossibles! La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore!

Ce chapitre est court, veuillez m'en excuser. BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

-Magnus, rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas conduire l'avion ?! s'exclama, tout peureux, un Will à la limite de l'évanouissement.

-Will ! Je ne conduis pas si mal tout de même ! lui reprocha Helen, vexée.

Le psy jeta un regard au londoniebn lequel terminait de mettre leurs bagages dans…la soute d'un hélicoptère ?! En voyant l'engin volanr, Will eut encore plus peur, car tous ses problèmes volants avec Magnus avaient eu lieu dans un hélicoptère !

-Je pensais qu'on partirait en avion !

-Je sais, Will, et je le pensais aussi mais le SCIU nous surveille. On m'a averti qu'Addison avait le contrôle sur nos avions et nos vols, donc par mesure de sécurité, Declan et vous emprunterez un hélicoptère civil. Et je ne vous accompagne pas ! assura la femme.

-Le SCIU nous surveille ?!

-Vous le savez bien, Will !

-Magnus, vous savez qu'il y a un risque, tout de même, interrompit Declan, ayant fini le remplissage des soutes.

Helen soupira. Les deux hommes se liguaient-ils contre elle ?! Elle savait que le SCIu et ce foutu Addison la surveillaient elle et le Sanctuaire, c'est pourquoi elle devait être prudente. Bon, voler un hélicoptère civil n'était pas la meilleure des choses, mais au moins ses employés ne se feraient remarquer que trop tard et pourraient repartir ! Non ? A moins qu'Addison ne se rende compte de tout…mais Helen avait promis d'envoyer des hommes à Ambon, car il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la plupart des phénomènes de cette région.

-On se revoit dans une semaine. Si vous avez des ennuis, appelez Kaimana, ils nous préviendront, se reprit-elle, redevenant sérieuse !

-Kai…Kaimania ? C'est quoi ?! Un de vos amants collègues ?!

-Kaimana est une ville, et c'est là qu'est basé le petit Sanctuaire là-bas ! grogna Helen, s'en allant loin de la piste.

Comment Zimmerman osait-il parler de sa vie sexuelle ?! Ce dernier et Declan se regardaient en souriant légèrement, puis grimpèrent en enfer.

-Attends mec, je me sens pas bien, tenta Will, ne voulant pas participer à cette mission qu'il qualifiait de suicide.

-Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois, William. On y va ! sourit l'autre homme, démarrant les moteurs.

Ce fut un Will anxieux qui attacha sa ceinture et qui mit son casque aux côtés de Declan, qui semblait parfaitement calme, lui !

Helen regarda, quant à elle, ses collègues s'en aller, et ne quitta l'hélicoptère des yeux qu'une fois que les nuages le cachait. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien, et qu'Addison mettrait du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait ! Elle s'en alla se servir un bon thè !

* * *

Je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs,

Mais peuvent-ils laisser une petite trace de leur passage?

Je vous assure que ça ferait plaisir à mon petit coeur,

Qui adore voir des sourires sur vos visages.

Venez me dire ce que vous pensez, chers lecteurs,

Je vous promets d'être toujours à l'heure,

Le 9 vous aurez la suite,

Ou bien je peux la faire le 8.

A vous de me dire,

Quand je dois agir,

Je vous adore mes chers lecteurs,

N'hésitez pas à me confier ce que vous avez sur le coeur!


	3. Chapitre III: La peur

Hello! Le chapitre 3 est en ligne plus tôt, car des lecteurs m'ont demandé la suite avant l'heure! Merci à eux(ce sont des filles, je sais), d'ailleurs^^. Sans tarder, réponse aux reviews!

Zirf: Ah ah, surprise! Merci de me suivre encore, déjà^^ Ensuite, ben...je ne leur réserve rien de bon! Tu me connais, tu sais combien je suis sadique avec les personnages que j'emprunte à mes prochains x)

Crazy Foxy: Oh, et bien, si tu aimes les couples impossibles/étranges, tu es servie avec moi! Je me suis mis en tête de faire la liste de tous les ships de Sanctuary! 111 couples trouvés, pour le moment! Je vais pas tous les mettre, sinon...voilà quoi x)

**BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

D'un regard curieux, Will regarda en bas, observant le sol et la mer qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il avait le vertige, mais étonnemment, d'être au milieu de nulle part ne lui faisait pas peur. Il se demandait où est-ce qu'ils étaient, lui et son équipier pilote.

-Will, tu connais ta carte au moins ? C'est l'Océan Pacifique ! soupira ce dernier.

-C'est bon, Declan, je ne faisais que me demander !

-En attendant, Mr le grincheux, tu n'as plus le vertige ? sourit Declan, taquinant son ami pour rendre l'atmosphère moins lourde.

-M'en parle pas, je sens que ça revient…au moins on ne s'est toujours pas crashé, souffla le psy de soulagement.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de parler d'un certain accident avec une certaine brune ? interrogea gentiment le londonien.

-Si ! Tu sais combien de fois Magnus s'est crashé dans sa vie ? Tu le sais toi ?! Elle, à elle toute seule !

-3 ou 4 fois il me semble. En 100 ans, je trouve que ce n'est pas énorme !

-PAS ENORME ?! s'étrangla le pauvre protégé d'Helen.

Will songea que s'il n'était pas ami avec la conduite suicidaire de Magnus, c'était bien pour quelque chose ! Cette folle l'avait traumatisé.

-Ok…nous savons qu'elle a un sérieux problème avec les avions et autres engins volants, mais ne pense plus à ça, s'il te plaît ! Moi, je ne suis pas Magnus ! Et je sais conduire un hélicoptère. Et Magnus, malgré tout, est un bon pilote ! rétorqua Declan.

-Tu la défends ?!

-Un peu, oui ! Elle est une des 1ères femmes à avoir connu les avions !

Will hocha la tête, boudeur. Il pensait toujours que laisser cette folle brune avec un hélicoptère n'était pas une bonne idée. La conversation s'arrêta là. Mais l'inquiètude vint lorsque l'engin volant fut secoué !

-Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! paniqua instantanément Will.

-Nous sommes pris dans une tempête je crois ! répondit Declan, avant de regarder les écrans de contrôle.

-Mais attends, ta tempête ne devait se passer que sur la route initiale ! On arrive bientôt à Hawai ?

-Oh merde…Will…j'ai raté Hawai…on devait arriver plus tôt…

-**T'AS QUOI** ? Tu es en train de nous diriger vers une tempête ! Génial !

-Calme-toi, William !

Le chef du Sanctuaire londonien fut à son tour pris par la panique en constatant que les écrans faisaient des leurs ! Il leva la tête, pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

-**ON FONCE DANS UN ORAGE !** crit Will avant lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent…c'était la fin !

* * *

Fin du 3ème chapitre! Ils sont courts pour l'instant, mais dès le prochain chapitre, la longueur sera plus longue(logiiiique!) Merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices pour leurs commentaires, qui me font chaud au coeur!

Chapitre 4 mis en ligne prochainement: le 13 août^^ Ou plus tôt, si vous voulez!


	4. Chapitre IV: La folie

Salut! Désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, i'm busy...mais ça y est, je reprends! C'est donc le chapitre 4 que je mets en ligne!

Crazy Foxy: Désolé, j'ai pas pu publier avant...forgive me s'il te plaît! Merci de la review, et de continuer à me suivre^^.

Sans tarder, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

La pluie battait sur ce bout de terre entouré par des vagues déchainées. Tout près de là, sur une plage à l'allure sinistre et peu accueillante, d'où n'émanait qu'une hostile atmosphère, deux corps reposaient sur un sable dur et mouillé. Chaque corps portait des blessures, l'un avait le visage en sang, l'autre était couvert d'égratignures. A côté, il y avait quelques débris d'un hélicoptère. Le reste dudit hélicoptère se trouvait sur des arbres hideux. On aurait dit des humains statufiés dans le bois.

L'un des deux corps bougea lentement, un gémissement torturé se fit entendre. Le corps avec le visage en sang rampa difficilement jusqu'à l'autre. Il était inquiet pour son équipier, plus qu'il ne l'était pour lui-même.

-Will ? Will ?! Will ! ne cessa d'appeler Declan.

Au bout d'un certain temps, qui parut être une éternité au blessé, le Will en question daigna ouvrir les yeux, et articuler :

-Aiiie ! D…ecl…an ? questionna-t-il faiblement.

-Oui, c'est moi ! Tu vas bien ?

-Br…as ca…ssé !

Will reprit son souffle, et regarda son ami ! Dieu, quelle horreur ! Il était couvert de sang sur le visage ! Le jeune homme s'empêcha de repartir dans les bras de Morphée !

-Ton visage n'est pas très…

-Oui je sais, il est bien amoché…mais je vais bien ! Juste des courbatures et l'impression qu'on m'a broyé ma tête ! Tu peux te lever ?

Pour toute réponse, Declan vit son compagnon de mission se lever, doucement, douloureusement ! Et se tenir un bras fortement ! Will menaça de tomber à nouveau ?! Le londonien se leva rapidement, bien que laissant échapper un grognement de douleur ! Puis proposa son épaule à son ami très blessé. Ils se rendirent alors compte, qu'en plus d'être en sang, la pluie semblait acharnée à les geler sur place !

-Au moins on est déjà mouillés et gelés, fit remarquer le londonien.

-Ouais, je sens que là j'ai déjà attrapé la grippe ! grommela l'autre homme, s'appuyant sur son ami. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un orage, et ensuite on s'est échoué…on est donc sur une île, lui répondit, difficilement, Declan !

-Sans blague ! On est plutôt en enfer !

-En enfer, oh oui, ça on l'est !

Declan et Will se regardèrent finalement, ils pouvaient voir les blessures de l'autre. Tous deux détournèrent le regard rapidement ! Et observèrent les horizons. Will fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil furtif aux arbres qu'il trouvait très…inquiétants !

-Quoi ? questionna le londonien, voyant ce regard trop long sur un des arbres.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre hélicoptère, soupira-t-il en désignant faiblement les arbres à Declan.

Le londonien regarda, et sa bouche s'ouvrit, formant un O d'ébahissement, en voyant les hélices de leur moyen de transport MAUDIT, selon Will, accrochés à des branches…

-Et merde…tu crois que le reste de l'hélicoptère est aussi là-bas ?

-Il faut aller voir, mais en tout cas c'est sur l'île…, grogna Will.

-Oui, on a plus qu'à aller explorer cet enfer de jolie île très…apaisante ! tenta de plaisanter Declan, bien qu'au fond il était plus qu'inquiet.

Will acquiesca cependant, voulant croire que c'était un cauchemar ! Il essaya de marcher seul, mais retomba dans les bras de son ami, qui l'emmena dans l'eau. Celle-ci était à une température douce , comparé à ce qu'imaginaient les deux membres du Sanctuaire.

-Merci Declan ! Je me sens un peu mieux…bon allez, bougeons-nous ! sourit légèrement Will.

Declan hocha positivement la tête, après s'être un peu lavé le visage ! Tous deux se mirent en marche. Le londonien surveillait son compagnon minutieusement. Tous deux marchèrent pendant des heures, perdus dans cette île dont ils ne voyaient pas la fin.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé les restes…, déclara finalement Declan !

Il aida Will à marcher vers l'épave volante.

-Comment va-t-on faire pour repartir ?! paniqua sérieusement Will !

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais pas avec notre ex avion en tout cas…, fit-il remarquer en soupirant !

Pendant que Declan inspectait les débris de leur moyen de transport déchu, William resta près d'un arbre, et s'y maintint. Il avait peur de la suite des évènements. Sa terreur se fit ressentir à plusieurs kms…ce qui fit se retourner son ami, qui vint à nouveau le voir !

-Will, que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ?! On ne peut pas partir de cette foutue île, et on ne peut pas non plus **COMMUNIQUER AVEC LES AUTRES** ! On a rien à bouffer, j'ai mal partout, et je vais me vider de mon sang ! Et pour finir, on sait même pas où est-ce qu'on a atterri ! se mit en colère le jeune homme.

-Eh, surveille ton langage, Will ! Et calme-toi. On ne sait pas encore où on est, ni comment communiquer avec les autres, mais ça va venir ! On vient à peine de se rendre compte de notre situation.

-**JUSTEMENT** ! Je veux repartir chez moi et étrangler cette saloperie de britannique bicentenaire ! jura William !

-Will, calme-toi !

-Non ! C'est elle qui nous a envoyé ici ! Elle a voulu se débarrasser de nous, je le sais !

-**STOP** ! Quand Magnus verra que nous n'avons toujours pas appelé, elle enverra une équipe, et elle viendra nous chercher.

-Sauf qu'on a dévié de notre trajectoire ! cracha le psy.

-Tu insinues quoi ? Que c'est de ma faute ?

-Oui ! Tu t'es ligué avec elle !

-Reprends-toi, William.

-Me demande pas ça ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, et de la patronne ! grogna-t-il fortement.

Declan regarda le protégé de Magnus s'en aller pour s'isoler. Le psy était très en colère de cette situation, et pour ne rien arranger, elle se détériorait de seconde en seconde, minute en minute, même heure en heure. Il était en enfer, et qui sait, peut être que Declan allait le tuer pour pouvoir s'échapper seul ?!

Du côté du londonien, ce dernier, déterminé à trouver de la nourriture et tout ce qu'il fallait, s'avança vers les débris, et prit les sacs encore en bon état. Puis il s'installa près de la radio, et appela maintes et maintes fois à l'aide, espérant qu'on l'entendrait. Mais son vœu, évidemment, ne s'excausa pas. Declan soupira de peur, et de colère. Comment lui et Will allaient-ils se sortir de là ? Blessés, perdus et sans moyen de communication près d'eux ? Et sans armes, en plus !

Si par miracle, Magnus ouvrait le contact avec les deux hommes perdus, si par miracle elle leur parlait, elle ne saurait néanmoins pas où ils étaient…

* * *

ps: J'ai crée un new blog.

ps2: J'ai vu Taken Back: Finding Haley! Et je l'ai sur mon pc^^

ps3: On se retrouve le 16 pour le chapitre 5.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il était un peu plus long que les deux précédents x) N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, je ne mords pas!


	5. Chapitre V: La tranquilité

Salutations, mes amis et amies^^ Comme promis, le chapitre 5! Il est différent des autres par sa longueur et ce qui s'y passe. Je passe sans tarder aux réponses aux reviews!

Crazy Foxy: Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur, sinon la pauvre ne pourrait PLUS écrire la suite ni d'autres fics déjantées! x)

Zirf: Rhô merciii! Tu sais bien que Will **ADORE** insulter Magnus x) Oui, il devient fou le pauvre psy...enfin, peut être qu'il était déjà fou, on en sait rien! J'adore quand les personnages que j'emprunte finissent blessés par ma faute! Niark niark niark! Allez, la suiiite!

**Bonne lecture amigos/amigas^^**

* * *

-Change ta musique ! réclama une voix ensommeillée de femme.

-Mais Kate, elle est juste trop bien cette musique ! se plaignit la voix enfantine d'un homme.

Ayant terminé de nourrir ses amis du 2ème étage, Henry s'était retiré dans une de ses salles favorites, à savoir la salle média. Mais, alors qu'il voulait du calme, il y avait trouvé son amie et accessoirement la femme la plus exaspérante de la terre : Kate Freelander, avec son pc. Naturellement, tous deux avaient confessé à l'autre, après quelques minutes de silence en disant long sur leurs pensées, ce qu'ils avaient commis de bien en cette belle journée de printemps. Ainsi, les plaintes avaient commencé sur le travail fastidieux que leur demandait le boss. Kate se mit à grogner contre ses corvées, Magnus lui avait demandé de faire le linge ! Henry, se moquant, avait fini par avouer qu'il avait dû nettoyer le bassin de Sally, dont c'était la période de reproduction…

Après avoir juré sur Magnus et ses idées loufoques, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mis à écouter de la musique, jusqu'à ce que…

-Henry, laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est la **VRAIE** musique.

Kate n'attendit même pas de réponse, et se leva pour mettre sa musique adorée. A peine eut-elle allumé le poste que son ami lycan se mit à bouger des hanches, dansant au rythme de la musique.

-Alors, elle est comment ? lui demanda-t-elle entre deux pas de danse.

-Ca déchire grave ! cria-t-il en retour.

Les deux jeunes se prirent les mains et entamèrent alors la danse la plus grotesque qu'on put inventer ! Henry profita au maximum de son amie, car bientôt elle retournerait en Terre Creuse…

-**CONTINUE** ! crièrent-ils à la musique, qui finissait ses dernières notes.

Mais évidemment, la musique ne leur obeit pas. Henry se précipita sur le poste de musique et essaya de remettre ce son…divin…mais ce moment disparut, car en effet, Bigfoot venait d'entrer dans la salle. Portant un énorme paquet de dossiers ? Qu'il posa sur le canapé !

-La pose est finie ! Vous avez des dossiers à remplir, grogna le nouvel arrivant.

-Oh non ! Pas déjà ! se plaignit Kate tout en continuer de danser sans musique.

Bigfoot grogna de nouveau ! Quel bande de gamins…il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, et prit quelques dossiers. Henry, qui reprit son sérieux, vint près de lui, et l'aida.

-T'es pas cool ! gémit Kate, venant elle aussi dans cette joyeuseté-de-réunion-dossier-du-Sanctuaire…

-C'est Magnus qui m'a demandé de faire les dossiers avec vous deux, plaignez-vous à elle.

-Rhô…pourquoi Will et Declan ne sont pas là ?!

-Oh allez vous deux, arrêtez de geindre ! s'exclama le poilu des forêts, comme l'appelait Tesla, passablement agacé par les plaintes exagérées de ses collègues.

On frappa alors à la porte. C'était Helen, en robe. Ses cheveux étaient lisses pour une fois. Ils tombaient dans son dos et sur sa poitrine. Un petit médaillon ornait son fin cou. Ses bras étaient laissés nus, chose rare, car elle mettait toujours des chemisiers ou des robes à manche longue ! Ah, quel temps…celui-ci avait vaincu les habitudes vestimentaires de Magnus ! Il faisait chaud, en effet…on pouvait admirer la peau pâle et jeune, et douce, de la femme de plus de 200 ans, quand même ! L'odeur de caramel inonda vite la pièce média.

-Doc ! s'enjoua le geek, venant saluer sa mère adoptive avec le sourire.

-Désolé de raccourcir votre temps libre, mais les dossiers affluent et Will et Declan ne peuvent pas vous aider. J'ai pris la moitié des dossiers et je vous ai laissé l'autre moitié, sourit Helen, tendrement…bien qu'on devinait qu'elle se moquait légèrement !

-Ce n'est rien, Doc ! On ne va pas vous en vouloir.

Kate contredit la phrase d'Henry en silence, craignant les foudres de sa patronne. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir son temps libre, et ne se sentait pas prête à le sacrifier pour ce misérable boulot de classement de dossiers quotidien. Mais hélas la tête d'ange d'Helen lui fit ravaler ses futures plaintes.

-Kate ? lui demanda justement sa patronne.

-Oui ?

-Vous voulez bien vous en occuper aussi ? Je m'arrangerai pour que vous ayez quelques jours de vacances dans le mois, afin de voir votre frère. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui ! Merci Dr ! sourit l'Indienne, heureuse.

Helen sourit aussi. Elle se permit de venir s'asseoir près des autres, près d'Henry particulièrement, pour vérifier qu'il n'écrivait rien de suspect !

-Il me semble avoir entendu une musique venant d'ici, non ?

-Non ! répondirent Henry et Kate de concert !

-Mince, je croyais avoir entendu de la tecktonik…

-**VOUS CONNAISSEZ** ?! cria l'autre femme, vivement !

-Vous êtes étonnée, Kate ?

-Ben…ben…, bredouilla difficilement la femme.

-Oui ?

-Je pensais pas que vous pourriez connaitre, avoua finalement l'Indienne.

-Pourquoi donc vous pensez ça ? Elle est populaire, cette musique !

-Vous êtes vieille, vous devriez écouter de la musique classique…

Helen ne put retenir un sourire. Elle lança un regard entendu à son employée et amie. Celle-ci se rendit compte de ses paroles, et s'excusa vivement !

-Excusez-moi, doc ! Je veux pas dire que vous ressemblez à une momie, vous êtes loin de là ! Vous êtes plus belle et sexy que Miley Cyrus ! Mais on entend souvent de la musique classique dans votre bureau ou votre chambre !

-Nikola…ce vampire se permet donc de mettre **MA** musique ? Cheeky…

-Hein ? interrogea Henry, lâchant son crayon !

-Nikola adore la musique classique, de même que moi. Quelques fois, lorsqu'il vient nous voir avec des ennuis sous les bras, il veut s'excuser et me fait écouter de la musique…mais oser aller dans ma chambre et écouter **MA** musique sans me demander ma permission…Nikola va avoir affaire à moi ! Foi de Magnus ! tempêta Helen.

Les deux plus jeunes personnes se regardèrent, et eurent des frissons et des plaintes pour ce pauvre et cher Tesla, qui allait en baver la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait…

-Mais euh, vous n'êtes pas vexée que je vous ai traité de vieille ?! reprit Kate, s'étonnant !

Helen regarda tendrement son équipe. Elle n'allait pas leur remonter les bretelles parce qu'ils avaient dit la vérité !

-Non, je ne suis pas vexée, rassurez-vous. Je vous promets juste plus de dossiers que les autres. Mais j'avoue être une très vieille femme. Quoi, qu'avez-vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement, voyant 3 pairs n'yeux pointés sur elle !

-Euh…où sont nos aventuriers chanceux ? demanda vite Henry !

-Ils devraient être bientôt à destination.

-Ils auraient dû nous appeler lorsqu'ils étaient à Hawai ! Vous leur aviez demandé, fit remarquer Kate.

-Oui, mais ils ont dû avoir un empêchement. Rien de grave. Demain, ils devraient nous appeler. Dans quelques heures, ils seront sûrement arrivés à destination, et Will pourra me dire s'il a toujours un problème avec les hélicoptères !

Un fou rire éclata, Henry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Il avait eu vent de toutes ces péripéties que son ami avait dû endurer avec les engins volants ! Et franchement, à chaque fois qu'on le racontait, c'était juste…hilarant !

-Ne vous moquez pas, Henry ! sourit Helen, ayant du mal à se retenir aussi. Le pire c'est s'il devait apprendre que Declan a eu plus d'accidents que moi !

-**QUOI** ?! s'écrièrent Henry et Kate !

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 5 fini! Je mettrais le chapitre 6, normalement, dimanche 19. Je pars de mardi jusqu'à jeudi, puis une semaine...mais normalement j'aurai Internet, y a intêret d'ailleurs x) Voilà pour ça.

Ensuite, je songe à écrire une fic sur un film qui m'a beaucoup ému, mais qui n'a pas de catégorie...(Taken Back: Finding Haley, pour ceux que ça intéresse) donc si je l'écris, probable que je la mette dans ce fandom, en précisant qu'elle n'y appartient pas. Mais c'est pas sûr non plus que je la fasse hein! Je tenais à vous prévenir néanmoins.

N'hésitez pas à commenter et à vous énerver sur la sadique d'auteur qui fait du mal à vos persos adorés ou détestés! Merci^^


	6. Chapitre VI: La terreur

Bonjour tout le monde! Le chapitre 6 est avancé! Il sera plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Réponse aux reviews now^^

Zirf: Comment ça je suis sadique?! SEULEMENT sadique?! Mais tu sais que je suis horriblement sadique avec tous les personnages que j'emprunte! Et attends, tu n'as encore rien vu! Merci de la review! (et Kate et Henry veulent te passer des dossiers, en plus...)

Crazy Foxy: Ta review m'a causé un fou rire pas possible! Merci de me faire imaginer Magnus danser! Oh mon dieu! Charmante pensée x)

Bon allez, **BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

-Aie !

-Will ?

-Declan ?

-Will !

-QUOI ?!

Declan et Will, monstrueusement habillés de ce que l'on pourrait appeler aillons, se chamaillaient et tentaient bien que mal de ne pas foncer sur des ronces se dressant sur leur chemin hasardeux. Leurs cheveux dégoulinants de pluie s'abattaient sur leur visage. Will ne parvenait plus à bouger la plupart de ses membres, et gémissait souvent de douleur, inquiétant son ami !

-Tu vas bien, Will ? l'interrogea, soucieux, Declan !

-Non, j'ai l'impression que je vois des lucioles…elles veulent que je les rejoigne, divagua le psy.

-Assieds-toi un instant ! lui recommanda le londonien, le faisait venir et s'asseoir sur une pierre qui passait par là.

Will ne put pas protester, et lui obeit sagement, s'installant douloureusement sur la surface solide. Dieu qu'il avait mal ! Le jeune homme essaya de passer le temps, et observa Declan avec attention, le détaillant. Le visage du londonien ressemblait à une figure d'horreur…il y avait du sang dessus ! Mais malgré de nombreuses écorchures sur ce visage inquiet et intrigué, Will put percevoir que son compagnon gardait la tête haute, et ne montrait pas sa douleur. Declan semblait supporter avec courage sa douleur…Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors. Les beaux yeux marrants clairs de Declan prouvaient une concentration qu'il espérait extrême ! Il prenait la situation très au sérieux, heureusement.

-J'ai faim, grogna alors Will, portant une main à son ventre et gémissant de douleur.

-Moi aussi, mais tu sais que nos réserves sont minces malgré nos cueillettes, lui répondit Declan, venant s'asseoir près de lui.

Tous deux se scrutèrent un moment, ils voyaient les sentiments de l'autre, enfin. Chaque regard avec une lueur douloureuse. Will semblait plonger lentement dans la folie, quant à lui.

-Je vais retourner dans le centre de l'île, et je vais chercher les réserves qu'il nous reste, soupira le londonien.

-Je te suis. On doit aussi explorer le reste de cette putin d'île !

-Tu es blessé, Will !

-Toi aussi.

-Mais toi tu peux à peine marcher plus de 5 minutes ! Tu as été beaucoup plus touché que moi.

-C'est vrai, mais l'union fait la force, et je ne veux pas me faire tuer alors que je dors. Avançons, dit Will d'une voix sombre.

Declan fut surpris de ce ton ! Et soupira de nouveau, suivant son équipier vers leur luxueux campement. Les deux naufragés, dans cet enfer depuis 2 jours, ne dirent aucun mot pendant leur marche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent cependant, Will rompit le silence :

-Il faudra quand même qu'on revoit nos rangements dans notre campement, parce que là c'est pas possible ! fit-il remarquer.

-C'est vrai, on s'est mal orga…

Declan, en plein milieu de sa phrase, s'interrompit. Il jeta un regard autour de lui.

-Oui ? l'incita à continuer Will, redevenant calme et…saint d'esprit.

-Quand nous sommes partis, il me semble que nous avions tout ranger pour éviter d'avoir à chercher les choses importantes. Non ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs nous avions récupéré des champignons vénéneux ! grommela le jeune William.

-Merci d'ailleurs de nous avoir évité la mort, j'admire tes connaissances culinaires ! sourit Declan, avant de reprendre son sérieux, ou son inquiétude. Donc, si nous avons tout rangé, comment se fait-il que tout soit en désordre ?

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, tu sais qu'il y a des bestiaux pas beaux ici !

-Non, regarde, là ce sont des traces de pas humains !

-Ca veut dire que ce sont peut être des phénomènes ou alors nous même ! Ou alors…non, ce n'est pas possible, on a exploré toute l'île !

- Non, Will, on n'a pas exploré la partie la plus sombre. Prenons nos armes, déclara Declan.

Ils s'avancèrent vers un arbre, et sortirent des buissons des armes cachées ! Du naufrage, c'étaient les seules armes qu'ils avaient pu sauver.

-On oublie quand même un détail, informa Declan, désignant leurs pistolets.

-Lequel ?

-Un pistolet sans balles ne sert qu'à assommer, et encore.

-On a pas de balles ?! cria Will.

Declan mit vite sa main sur la bouche de son équipier et lui murmura aussi calmement qu'il le put :

-On nous observe, Will, alors arrêtes de crier. On a laissé plein de choses dans l'hélicoptère, il faut aller chercher **TOUT** ce qu'on peut sauver, et sans se faire tuer !

Will hocha doucement la tête, et retira la main sur sa bouche ! Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Alors nous allons explorer le coin sombre de cette île ? Peut être que ce sont des gentilles personnes, et qu'elles pourront nous aider !

-Will, ce sont des ennemis, sinon ils n'auraient pas mis à sac notre campement !

-Peut être pas ! Nous avons besoin de provisions, je te signale, alors on va chercher leur campement, dit-il avec une assurance bien étrange !

Declan se retint de montrer sa surprise. Depuis quand le petit protégé d'Helen avait une assurance comme celle-ci ?!

-Ok, allons-y si tu y tiens tant, mais je suis sûr qu'on va avoir des problèmes. Ce sont nos ennemis !

-Personne n'a voulu nous tuer, ils n'ont fait que mettre notre campement en bazar. Maintenant on y va ! grogna l'homme.

Il commençait à perdre patience à nouveau, et se mit en marche, gardant ses pistolets inutilisables dans ses mains. Son équipier n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. La pluie cessa peu à peu son manège, laissant doucement sa place à Mr le Soleil.

-Au moins il y a un soleil et ce n'est pas un rêve, tenta d'humoriser Will, redevenant à peu près calme.

-C'est calme en plus. Ca aurait été un paradis si ce n'était pas aussi sombre lorsqu'il pleut, et surtout si on aurait pas atterrit en catastrophe sur ce bout de rocher ! grogna à son tour Declan, montrant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter…

-Excuse-moi, mais je trouve qu'on a de la…chance…de ne pas être tombés sur un rocher volcanique ! déclara Will.

-C'en est peut être hein, fit remarquer, sans une seule once de moquerie, Declan.

-Tu as un don incontestable pour rassurer les autres ! Et encore plus avec Magnus…

-Hein ?

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas ta liaison avec elle ?

-Tu dérailles complètement, Will. Magnus est ma patronne, et mon amie. Nous avons du respect pour l'autre, et de l'amitié, rien d'autre.

-Et la semaine dernière, dans son bureau ? Je t'ai vu avec elle ! Elle était dans tes bras !

Will semblait jaloux, il le fit inconsciemment savoir à Declan. La question était : jaloux de qui ? Que Declan touche à Helen ? Ou que ce soit Helen qui ait eut la chance d'être dans les bras de Declan ? Ce dernier ne se posa pas longtemps la question, exaspéré par ce comportement puéril d'adolescent !

-Ok, c'est vrai, Magnus était dans mes bras, **PARCE QUE** c'était l'anniversaire d'Ashley ! Et elle vous avait tous envoyé en mission pour ne pas que vous la voyez ainsi, que vous la voyez triste. Et j'étais en visite improvisée. Je l'ai vu pleurer dans son bureau et je l'ai consolé. Alors n'imagine rien entre nous, Will, parce que ça serait elle que tu offenserais, déclara Declan, accentuant certains mots de sa tirade.

Sur cette grosse explication, l'homme se remit en marche, en colère. Il détestait plus que tout devoir donner des explications, des justifications sur ses actions. Encore plus lorsqu'elles concernaient sa meilleure amie. Il avait l'impression de révéler une partie de la vie privée d'Helen. Et de briser sa promesse de ne jamais rien dire. Will le suivit, analysant les paroles de son ami. Et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus présent pour Helen. Elle avait voulu l'écarter d'elle pour souffrir seule, et il avait accepté sans le voir. Il n'osa songer que peut être elle ne voulait plus de lui à cause de son comportement…

-Excuse-moi, Declan. Je n'aurai pas dû parler de cela, se décida-t-il à s'excuser.

-C'est rien. Tu es en colère, tu veux à tout prix rentrer chez toi, comme moi…mais c'est ta détermination à tout savoir qui a envenimé ta relation avec Magnus.

-De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Will, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Abby, ce que tu as dit à Helen…et on craint que tu veuilles partir, préféra avouer Declan, voulant tout régler pendant qu'ils étaient coincés ici !

-Il n'y a rien à dire ! s'exclama froidement, amèrement, William, sous le regard de l'autre naufragé du ciel.

Il entendit alors des pas, et crut que Declan reprenait le chemin pour explorer !

-Attends-moi ! grogna-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Oh…tu es là.

-Will ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'as-tu ? Je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil ! fit remarquer le chef londonien.

-Oh…j'ai entendu des pas.

-Tu as dû rêver. Nous sommes tous les deux très fatigués.

-Declan, je suis psy, je connais mon métier et je t'assure que j'ai **PARFAITEMENT** entendu des pas !

Will s'était relevé en disant cela. Il regardait, observait autour de lui, de Declan, mais rien !

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, conclut-il cependant.

-Depuis le temps que je te le dis ! sourit victorieusement le londonien.

Mais ce sourire disparut quand une balle sortie du nulle part s'abattit sur lui ! Declan poussa Will à temps, ce dernier semblant en être la cible. Les deux hommes se mirent rapidement à couvert. Ils scrutèrent ce qui les entourait, pistolet en main ! Mais pistolet sans balles…

-Qui a tiré ? chuchota Declan !

Une nouvelle balle arriva ! Cette fois-ci, ce fut Will qui poussa son ami à l'abri. Tous deux se déplacèrent rapidement, sans un bruit, vers un endroit qu'ils jugeaient sécurisés. Mais, hélas, ils ne savaient pas où étaient les attaquants. Car visiblement, pour ne rien arranger, il semblait y en avoir plusieurs ! Declan remercia silencieusement William, puis lui fit signe de continuer dans les coins sombres. Ils virent alors un homme ! Ce dernier, dos à eux, ne put pas les voir. Il ne put pas voir non plus un Will courageux, qui prenait son assurance en main, l'assommé ! La victime tomba à terre, alertant les hommes restants, qui se montrèrent enfin à la lueur du jour.

Attrapant l'arme de l'homme à terre, Declan tira du mieux qu'il put et arriver à toucher un autre ennemi à la main ! La cible cria de douleur, il semblait être le chef, et fit replier le reste de son petit groupe. Les deux hommes restèrent cependant cachés, attendant encore quelques minutes pour s'assurer que le danger avait disparu.

-C'est bon, la voie est libre, informa Declan.

Will acquiesça et suivit ce dernier. L'équipe masculine vérifia tout de même que ce n'était pas un autre piège, puis ils se postèrent près de l'homme qu'avait assommé Will.

-Espérons qu'il a un truc pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur ! pria Declan, tout en fouillant minutieusement.

-On prend ses armes et les sacs qu'il a ?

-Oui !

-Tu crois que les autres ont abandonné des choses ici en fuyant ? l'interrogea de nouveau Will.

-Il faut vérifier.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et se mit tout de suite au travail, gardant son arme !

-Il faut aussi savoir qui sont ces hommes, fit remarquer Declan, finalement, alors qu'il vit son ami revenir avec des sacs en apparence pleins !

-Des militaires, en tout cas, grogna Will.

-Qui ont du matériel et des armes gouvernementales, compléta le chef londonien.

-Le SCIU…, comprit alors le psy, se rendant compte de la vérité.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long, cela vous a plu j'espère! Ce n'est pas très crédible, je sais...x) La suite, normalement, se fera mardi prochain, mais comme je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais la poster. Elle est déjà écrite sur mon pc, je m'arrangerai pour emprunter le pc de quelqu'un d'autre! Sinon on se reverra jeudi...

Dites-moi si je suis vraiment sadique ou folle, s'il vous plaît! Je dois en avoir le coeur net! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à commenter! Bye!


	7. Chapitre VII:Le trouble

Je vous envois rapidement le chapitre 7 avec le pc de quelqu'un d'autre, donc BONNE LECTURE¨¨

* * *

-Il faut contacter tous les Sanctuaires ! s'injuria une voix.

-Ils n'ont peut être pas pu communiquer avec eux, à quoi bon ça servirait ?! cria presque une autre voix.

-STOP ! interrompit une voix plus forte, plus féminine.

Henry et Kate se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Helen. Ils avaient espéré toute la journée un appel de Will et Declan, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas entendu la voix de leurs compagnons.

-Doc ?

-Oui, Kate ?

-Pourquoi vous criez ?!

-Vous êtes dans mon bureau, en train de vous disputer, pour savoir ce que vous devez faire !

-Désolé…c'est quoi votre décision alors ? s'impatienta l'ancienne délinquante.

-Quelle décision ?

-Vous convoquez les autres chefs ou vous faites rien ?

-Kate, je ne choisis aucune de vos propositions. Nous allons commencer les recherches en dissimulant aux autres Sanctuaires cette affaire. Ils sont déjà débordés, inutile d'en faire plus. Et je souhaiterais que rien ne s'ébruite, lui répondit, inquiète, Helen.

-Doc, vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas les retrouver si on est seuls ! Encore plus quand ils ne donnent aucun signe de vie, ils ont disparu, moi je dis !

-Moi je dis qu'ils n'ont pas de réseau ! tenta Kate, coupant presque Henry.

-S'ils n'avaient pas de réseau téléphonique, nous le saurions. Nous sommes en contact permanant avec les autres Sanctuaires dans lesquels on envoie nos hommes, vous le savez. De plus, ces derniers nous ont confirmé que Will et Declan n'étaient pas au rendez-vous…, interrompit Helen.

Henry, tout en écoutant sa patronne, acquiescement vivement à certaines paroles. Et lançait de petits regards victorieux à Kate, qui grogna !

-Mais doc ! Si ça se trouve ils ont voulu prendre un raccourci ou alors ils se sont perdus ou pire, leur hélicoptère s'est arrêté ! tenta-t-elle encore de convaincre cette femme têtue.

-Justement, Kate, ils ont eu un problème avec leur hélicoptère…ils ne sont jamais arrivés à Hawaii non plus, préféra informer Helen.

Visiblement, la brune était encore plus inquiète que les autres ! Kate finit par soupirer, et abandonna. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que sa théorie ne tenait pas. Will et Declan étaient bien trop prudents…et suivaient les ordres à la lettre ! Et si Helen leur avait demandé d'appeler dès qu'ils seraient sur terre, c'était pas pour rien !

-Ok, c'est louche, mais vous allez envoyer des équipes ou…

-Je vais en envoyer, nous partirons bientôt.

-Nous ? interrogea prudemment Bigfoot, qui, jusque là se tenait silencieux et tranquille.

-Oui, je vous ai dit que je refuse de prévenir mes homologues.

-Oulà…je dois vous rappeler qu'ils se sont égarés et que seuls, on peut pas les retrouver ? précisa gentiment le geek !

Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, alors que Kate désirait répliquer, tout comme Helen, mais un bruit les empêcha de se chamailler. Une sonnerie de téléphone ? Helen prit son portable ! Et hoqueta en voyant qui l'appelait ! Après la surprise, ce fut un soupir de lassitude !

-Qui vous appelle sur votre portable ?! demandèrent, trop curieux, les deux plus jeunes, dans un concert de même voix !

-Greg Addison, soupira Helen, avant de décrocher. Allô ?

_-Magnus ! On a cru que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais_ ! entendit-elle pour seule réponse, c'était une réponse soulagée !

Helen fronça les sourcils, son ennemi ne dirait jamais ça ! Il devait sans doute se jouer d'elle…

-Arrêtons ce petit jeu, Addison, répliqua-t-elle froidement !

-_Addison ? Elle me…_

La connexion se coupa légèrement, la bicentenaire n'entendit plus rien quelques instants. Puis, enfin, elle put de nouveau écouter !

_-Addison ! Ma voix…différente…sienne !_ s'exclama une voix entrecoupée de grésillements insupportables, qui gênaient Helen.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

_-Eh ! Will ! Vous savez, le malade des hélicoptères, celui que les calmars adorent_ ! grogna l'inconnu.

-Oh, Will ! Thank God !

_-Vous êtes bien une britannique, vous ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs_, s'exclama une autre voix joyeuse.

-Declan !

Kate et Henry levèrent la tête de leur siège, et se poussèrent, tels des enfants, pour écouter ce que disaient les deux naufragés.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda tendrement Helen !

-Où êtes-vous ?! cria Kate.

-Comment avez-vous pu nous contacter ? interrogea à son tour Henry !

-Est-ce que vous êtes blessés ? renchérit Kate.

-Est-ce que vous nous ent…

-**STOP** ! crièrent 2 des 5 voix, une voix féminine et l'autre masculine !

Les deux plus jeunes se tournèrent vers Helen, tandis que Declan faisait de même avec Will, surpris de ce cri !

_-Nous allons bien, mais nous sommes blessés. Nous devrions être dans l'Océan Pacifique, normalement, dans une des îles perdues aux environs d'Hawaii, il me semble. Des hommes du SCIU nous ont suivi, ou alors ils étaient là avant, nous en avons assommé un et là nous vous parlons avec son portable. Je crois qu'il était très proche de notre ami chauve !_ plaisanta Declan, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Il scruta Will du regard, le consulta pour ce qu'il disait. Son ami acquiesçait tout ce que disait le londonien, et ne dit rien.

-Le SCIU ? Je savais qu'ils ne nous lâcheraient pas…, soupira Helen, énervée et lassée de tout cela !

_-Le pire ce n'est sans doute pas le SCIU en lui-même, parce qu'on a assommé certains agents et qu'on a pris leur matériel_, finit par dire Will, avant de se faire interrompre par Helen.

-Addison nous fait surveiller. Nous ne devrons pas nous faire repérer lorsque nous irons vous chercher. Nous allons localiser votre appel. Vous pouvez tenir quelques jours de plus ?

_-Euh…_

Dans l'île, Will consulta Declan du regard. Tenir quelques jours de plus…il ne pensait même pas tenir 1 jour de plus, il ne tenait déjà plus. Cette situation le mettait à rude épreuve. Il aurait préféré atterrir sur une des autres îles qu'il avait vu, alors que Declan avait le volant de l'hélicoptère…c'est alors qu'un détail lui revint vivement en tête !

_-Magnus ! Lorsqu'on survolait, avec Declan, l'Océan, j'avais vu une île, et des statues disposées en cercle !_ informa-t-il, sachant que ça aiderait peut être à les retrouver.

-Will, ça…c'est…vous êtes…on va vite aller vous chercher ! Merci, cette information était précieuse ! Nous ferons tout pour arriver rapidement !

Le psy sourit, et se permit de sauter en l'air…Declan reprit le portable, et écouta Magnus !

-Declan ? Will est près de vous ?

_-Oui, mais là il saute en l'air…Magnus, vous devriez amener des armes lorsque vous viendrez, parce que celles qu'on a volé ne vont pas tenir longtemps !_

-Je le ferai, Declan, ne vous en faites pas. Euh…comment va Will ? demanda-t-elle, sachant que son ami saurait de quoi elle parlait.

_-Eh bien…il a pété un plomb il y a quelques jours, quand nous avons découvert que notre hélicoptère était en miettes. Et après une autre journée, Monsieur s'est transformé en James Bond !_ essaya de plaisanter le brun londonien.

-Vraiment ? sourit Helen.

_-Oui ! Il a prit son courage à deux mains et a assommé nos ennemis, et…pour l'instant il est toujours fidèle. Il a juste piqué une crise sur tout ça...mais il n'a pas dit qu'il partirait après ça._

-Merci de m'en informer, Declan. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu avoir des nouvelles, j'avais peur pour vous et Will.

_-Vous avez raison d'avoir peur…vous devez vite venir, sinon je crois que ça va se finir en ba…b….d…sang…_

-Declan ? interrogea Helen, n'entendant que des grésillements ! Declan ?! Quelqu'un m'entend ?!

Plus rien…la connexion était finie. Will revint et demanda ce qui se passait !

-Nous les avons perdu…ils viendront très bientôt, Will. Viens, on va prendre tout le matériel qui peut nous servir, et on va se réfugier du côté sombre de l'île, normalement on sera en sécurité près des petites grottes.

Le protégé d'Helen acquiesça, et se retira, prenant tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Ce que Declan ne savait pas, c'était que son équipier avait tout entendu. Ainsi donc, ils craignaient que le jeune homme les trahisse ? Will jura ! Pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance ? Il comprenait cependant les motivations de sa patronne, mais c'était de sa faute ! Elle avait failli tué Abby, et ne cessait de lui cacher des choses ! Au moins, pendant leur conversation, Declan l'avait complimenté…et Helen avait souri, Will en était sûr ! Un petit sourire illumina son visage. James Bond, quel beau rôle !

* * *

Voilà voilé, n'hésitez pas à commenter,amigos y amigas!


	8. Chapitre VIII: La panique

Salut! Enfin rentrée du voyage! Je réponds vite aux reviews^^

Zirf: Et oui, Will plonge peu à peu dans la folie...mais n'était-il pas déjà fou avant?! C'est THE question, si je puis me permettre x) Merci de ta review! Dis bonjour au petit chaton qui adore le lait de ma part, please!

Callie: Une nouvelle arrivante! Bienvenue dans mon monde en folie, chère nouvelle amie! Oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont très courts...le 6 était le plus long. J'essayerai de m'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres, mais je ne garantis rien, l'histoire ne faisant que 10 chapitres. Merci en tout cas de me mettre cela, je me rends compte que je suis paresseuse x) Pour la relation de nos deux fous, j'essayerai, mais n'oublions pas que cette histoire est entre Declan et Will^^ M'enfin, ils vont devoir s'expliquer, la vieille et le grincheux clostrophobe! Peut être que je peux envisager une suite où on y voit plus la relation Helen/Will. Si tu aimes ce couple, je peux aussi t'avouer que j'ai écris une fanfiction centrée sur eux, que je compte publier en septembre, dès que j'aurai fini cette fic ci en fait. J'espère que tu seras intéressée^^ N'hésite pas à demander quoi que ce soit et passe un bon séjour auprès d'un William fou^^

Voilà, je vous dis donc **BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

Greg Addison, l'ennemi juré des Sanctuaires depuis quelques semaines, siégeait sur un siège en cuir, réfléchissant. Son regard vert presque transparent scrutait les caméras installées à différents endroits surveillés. Il se permettait quelques regards à l'extérieur également. Son portable attendait sagement qu'on s'occupe de lui, disposé tranquillement sur le bureau rangé du boss. Greg entendit, alors qu'il était plongé dans de profondes pensées, une sonnerie. Il prit son portable rapidement !

-Oui ? demanda-t-il.

-Mr Addison ? Nous avons un problème, annonça la voix d'un agent.

-Comme toujours, il me semble. Qu'avons-nous à régler cette fois ?

-Le Sanctuaire a découvert la position de leurs naufragés. Ces derniers ont assommé un de nos agents et ont pu contacter les leurs avec son portable.

L'homme chauve soupira et jura silencieusement. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, car son interlocuteur répondait déjà à sa question muette.

-Mr, ils vont nous rattraper.

-Combien de temps avons-nous ? questionna son chef, gardant une voix assurée, bien qu'au fond il commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Juste quelques heures, mais ça sera suffisant pour eux…nous nous sommes permis d'envoyer des renforts.

-Pourquoi des renforts ? Est-ce que Magnus et son équipe sont déjà partis ?

-Nous ne serons pas assez, nos agents sur l'île n'ont plus de munitions ni de provisions. Ils sont déjà partis oui. Nous reprendrons contact avec vous lorsque nous serons arrivés, informa l'agent.

-Parfait. Vous pouvez capturer vos ennemis, mais aucun mort. Et soyez galants avec Magnus !

-Bien, Mr.

Greg soupira et mit fin à la communication.

Alors que dans l'hélicoptère du Sanctuaire, Helen suivait d'une oreille distraite les débats très intéressants de ses collègues. Le sujet portait, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, sur Britney Spears et Miley Cyrus…Henry semblait convaincu que Britney était mieux, mais Kate et…Bigfoot protestaient ?! C'est avec un petit sourire qu'Helen se reporta sur sa conduite. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour que l'hélicoptère n'arrive sur l'île, mais il ne restait aussi peu de temps avant que le SCIU ne les rattrape. Qui gagnerait cette bataille pour l'instant indirecte ? Helen ne sut pas la réponse, et commençait à douter. Peut être qu'Addison et son équipe la rattraperait.

* * *

Chapitre très court, mais le prochain sera grand, je vous le promets. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé d'Addison? C'est une des 1ères fois que je m'essaye à en faire un personnage de fic, j'espère avoir garder son caractère! Si ce n'est pas le cas, veuillez m'en excuser^^ On se revoit, normalement, samedi OU dimanche pour le chapitre 9, car j'ai un emploi du temps chargé...et pourtant je suis encore en vacances x) Bref, on se revoit dans cette semaine! Bye^^


	9. Chapitre IX: La détermination

Salut tout le monde^^ Faute de temps, je vous mets la suite ici, et vous avertis que pendant la semaine qui suit, je suis 'en vacances' mais je devrais avoir Internet, si je ne l'ai pas, vous aurez la suite dimanche prochain^^ Sinon, et bien je vous la mettrais. Ca me fait drôle, n'empêche. Presque un mois avec vous dans cette aventure, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Ca m'a fait plaisir d'être avec vous pour partager les malheurs de Declan et Will. Bon allez, réponse aux reviews^^

**Zirf:** Ah, désolé, j'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse...tu sais pourquoi...mais je mets la fameuse suite today! Elle est un peu plus longue, à ta demande x) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, et que tu vois que je ne suis pas SI sadique que cela x) Tout de même! T'en fais pas, dans mes nouvelles fics, les chapitres devraient être plus longs, mais là c'est une fic à 10 chapitres qui n'a aucun intêret, alors je fais des petits chapitres aussi en petit format...pas maligne...x) Bref ^^

**BONNE LECTUUUURE**!

* * *

Le brouillard se faisait voir depuis un moment, et ne voulait apparemment pas se dissiper, ce qui inquiéta Henry, qui conduisait l'hélicoptère.

-Doc, on a un problème, avertit le geek.

-Comme toujours, Henry ! Lequel est-ce, cette fois ?

-Si le brouillard persiste, on ne pourra plus atterrir ! paniqua le lycan.

-Nous sommes presque à destination, nous y arriverons, nous allons atterrir, tenta de le rassurer la patronne, qui assistait son fils adoptif dans la dure tâche de conduire !

-Atterrir dans quel état ? jura Kate à voix basse.

Helen entendit son amie, mais ne la gronda pas cette fois, bien trop concentrée. Tout se passa à peu près bien jusqu'à ce que son assistant et copilote ne crie !

-**ON A UN 2****ème**** PROBLEME** !

La brune se tourna rapidement vers son ami, alors que les autres faisaient de même, alertés alors qu'ils maugréaient sur Helen et sa conduite suicidaire ! C'est ainsi que Bigfoot, Kate et Helen demandèrent, inquiets, à Henry ce qui se passait ! Ce dernier leur indiqua les radars. Il y avait un point vert, suivi par un point rouge.

-C'est quoi ? questionna Kate.

-C'est eux…le SCIU nous a rattrapé, répondit-il doucement, craignant la colère de plusieurs personnes.

-Et merde, jurèrent alors Kate et Bigfoot.

-Bloody Hell ! grogna quant à elle Helen.

-On fonce ? entendit-elle de la part des autres qui parlèrent en chœur.

-On fonce, acquiesça donc Helen en retour.

A peine quelques minutes purent passer que la vraie course commençait déjà. L'hélicoptère du Sanctuaire, loin devant ceux du SCIU, sillonnait rapidement l'Océan et les différentes petites îles au sol. Mais le brouillard refusait de quitter les environs. Ce qui ne facilita en rien la conduite déjà suicidaire de la patronne, qui dû ralentir !

-Ils nous rattraperont si nous continuons à cette vitesse ! avertit le HAP.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, le brouillard m'empêche de voir correctement ! s'exclama Helen, essayant de distinguer quelque chose au-delà de l'épaisse couche de gris se dressant sous ses yeux fatigués.

-**MAGNUS** ! C'est l'île ! hurla l'Indienne du groupe, ayant parvenu à voir l'île.

-Bravo Kate ! Il faut qu'on s'approche…le SCIU va essayer de nous piéger, ils sont 2 hélicoptères !

-C'est vrai mais on peut essayer ! répliqua Henry.

-Tout à fait ! continua Bigfoot.

-Je ne la sens pas, maugréa Kate.

Helen soupira, encore ces idiots qui leur barraient la route…elle était un peu de l'avis de Kate, mais ne le montra pas et entama sa descente, essayant de défier la couche grise sous ses yeux. Mais bientôt, ce satané brouillard eut aussi raison de tous les appareils électromagnétiques, qui se déréglèrent. Les 4 passagers sentirent une secousse, puis d'autres. Kate tremblait particulièrement !

-**ON VA S'ECRASER** ! s'écria-t-elle, ou cria-t-elle plutôt, avant de fermer rapidement les yeux.

-Bloody Hell ! Accrochez-vous ! ordonna Helen.

Ce fut alors le grand vide pour chacun des membres de l'engin volant. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ce fut juste quelques minutes après l'atterrissage forcé. Leur hélicoptère n'était pas très amoché, d'après ce que put voir Helen.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demanda cette dernière, avec une voix saccadée.

-Nous oui, mais…**ON VA TOUS Y PASSER** ! hurla littéralement Henry, faisant des signes de tous les côtés.

La Victorienne vit d'abord les autres membres de son équipe, les mains sur la tête, et derrière eux, des…militaires ?!

-La partie est finie, Dr Magnus, sourit l'un des agents, qui semblait être le chef.

-Je ne crois pas, dit calmement Helen, avant de donner un coup de poing à l'homme le plus proche d'elle.

Mais ce dernier avait apparemment prévu l'action de son adversaire féminin, et lui redonna un coup ! Helen gémit doucement de douleur, elle avait l'habitude de se battre la souffrance qu'elle vivait désormais était plus psychologique que physique, à son pus grand déplaisir.

-Ne bougez plus, Dr Magnus, somma le chef, un pistolet pointé en direction de l'épaule droite de la brune.

Celle-ci ne voulu pas obéir, et essaya de trouver un plan pour s'en sortir avec son équipe entière, si possible ! Mais encore fallait-il trouver Will et Declan puis ne pas…ne pas se faire canarder par une élite de soldats extrêmement…armée !

Alors qu'un agent tenait Kate et Bigfoot en joue, leur faisant comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer, un tir de nulle part se fit entendre ! Tous, les membres du Sanctuaire **ET** du SCIU, regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux, scrutant les environs, à la recherche d'un allié ou d'un ennemi. Le tireur ne tarda pas à se montrer. Et se révéla être deux hommes. Will et Declan. Ils étaient couverts de sang, l'un boitait et l'autre devait avoir un beau mal de tête.

L'équipe Sanctuarienne sourit, heureux de revoir leurs collègues en vie, bien que très meurtris par leur séjour ! Mais hélas, la joie mutuelle dû laisser de nouveau place à la sériosité.

-Je vous rappelle que nos ennemis sont là, grogna le grand, l'immense homme des forêts, Bigfoot.

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, aussitôt la bataille commença. L'élite, plus nombreuse, avait l'avantage numérique et matérielle, car était nettement plus équipée que l'équipe adverse. Mais la détermination des Sanctuariens rivalisait avec les avantages ennemis. Le camp du SCIU gagnait cependant plus de terrain à chaque fois. Alors qu'Helen commença à croire que son équipe allait perdre, le chef du camp adverse prit son portable et communiqua, arrêtant ses hommes ! Il leur ordonna de se replier, mais tira quand même un dernier coup, qui manqua d'atteindre Kate ! Les hommes ennemis grognèrent, mais remontèrent rapidement dans leurs engins volants noirs et imposants, avant de disparaitre à nouveau derrière la brume, laissant les blessés et les morts.

Magnus se posait des tas de questions, de même que leur reste de son équipe. Hormis deux blessés, qui demandaient à être soignés ! On les transporta dans l'hélicoptère, à l'arrière de l'engin avec Bigfoot et Kate, pour ne pas changer ! Helen et Henry reprirent les commandes.

-Vous allez tenir ou on prévoit un évanouissement dans les prochaines minutes ? questionna doucement Helen, essayant de paraitre décontractée.

-Je pense qu'on peut encore se retenir de tomber dans le noir qui nous attire ! sourit légèrement Declan.

-Bien ! Et vous, Will ?

-Je n'ai qu'une hâte, partir d'ici, alors je reste éveillé ! Mais…Magnus ? On vous a appelé i peine quelques heures, et pourtant vous…vous avez fait vite ! s'étonna un William faible.

-Un secret, sourit alors avec complicité la bicentenaire.

Elle se montra soulagée d'avoir récupéré le reste de son équipe. Et d'avoir la vie sauve, accessoirement ! Il était évident qu'elle allait encore risquer de perdre sa longue vie si précieuse si elle continuait des missions qui n'étaient plus de son grand âge ! Mais elle ne passa que peu de temps à tergiverser sur son âge, car une autre question, bien plus importante, vint tarauder son esprit en pleine ébullition.

-Qui leur a ordonné de se replier ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondirent, chacun à leur tour, les autres passagers de l'hélicoptère, se posant exactement la même question.

* * *

Voilà voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre se finit ici. On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre, qui ne sera pas aussi long hélas. Mais prochainement, vous aurez une fic biiiien plus grande de 23 chapitres, plus un bonus! Peut être, si vous êtes sages et que vous faites vos devoirs, les n'enfants! Bon allez, profitez bien de vos vacances^^ Bye, see you!

_i N'hésitez pas à dire à l'auteur ce que vous pensez,_

_Vous savez qu'elle en a besoin pour s'améliorer, _

_Regardez ses yeux suppliants, _

_Vous l'empêchez de sombrer dans le néant !_

_i Venez, chères amies, dans cette aventure, _

_Prenez quand même une couverture, _

_Adressez-moi vos demandes, vos critiques, _

_Je vous assure que ça me fait vivre comme avec de la musique !_

_i Et pour finir je ne sais pas faire de poésie, _

_Alors excusez toutes ces rimes rikiki!_

_Venez donc me commenter, _

_Et continuez à rêver !_


	10. Chapitre X: La crainte

Hello tout le monde^^ Eh ben si, je peux publier la fameuse suiiiiite! C'est génial? Dites moi oui, je vous en prie! Non? Tant pis! Bref, c'est le dernier chapitre de la fic que je publie, suivi d'un court chapitre de remerciements. Vous le méritez bien, ladies anf gentlemen! Bon, réponses à la review, pour commencer^^

Zirf: Attention, jeune fille! Deux de sauvés, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils le seront tous. Réfléchis bien à ces paroles, padawan! Oui, une certaine fic de 23 chapitres dont je t'ai parlé, en effet^^ Tu devines très bien! Mais please, ne spoile pas les autres^^ Merci! Merci aussi de m'avoir suivi, je t'adore!

Bon, eh bien je vous dis **BONNE LECTURE** et excusez-moi pour ce ridicule et petit chapitre.

* * *

Le soleil se leva après un long sommeil, ses rayons emplissèrent rapidement les pièces du Sanctuaire qui se réveillait également. L'infirmerie avait en son sein deux patients qui ne gémissaient pas de douleur, contrairement à leur fine habitude. Ils attendaient sagement qu'on vienne les libérer de ce enfer !

-Et de cette nourriture…soupira l'un des deux prisonniers !

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesca simplement l'autre, en regardant méchamment sa purée de carottes.

Declan et Will soupirèrent, ils avaient connu de nombreuses fois les joies charmantes d'un doux séjour à l'infirmerie, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas l'habitude de manger cette chose pas ragoûtante qu'on appelait nourriture !

-Si Magnus nous garde ici un jour de plus, je te jure que je fais la grève complète, promit Will.

Ce fut un sourire qu'il reçut en réponse, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur, il se l'avoua. Il repensa alors à toute cette mauvaise aventure. Le crash, le calvaire avec son ami, les doutes de Magnus et Declan sur lui, et sa nouvelle relation avec le chef londonien. Car pendant ces mauvaises 'vacances', leur relation avait beaucoup évolué. Il s'en réjouissait, mais en avait peur également, le psy ne sut pas pourquoi hélas.

De même que le londonien, qui se faisait les mêmes réflexions que son ami. Il avait enfin pu voir une autre parcelle du visage de William. Une facette dure à voir, une facette violente, certes, mais qui les avait fait mieux se connaitre. Declan ne sut pourquoi, mais, au fond de lui il voulut en apprendre davantage sur son équipier. Ils ne se connaissaient que peu…mais il substitait en lui quelques doutes quand même. La loyauté de l'autre jeune homme envers le Sanctuaire. Mais Declan ne préféra ne rien en dire à Will, ne voulant pas perdre cette récente amitié. Il en parlerait avec Magnus, mais plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la rivière bordant le Sanctuaire et la Vieille Ville, siégeait la même personne. Greg. Celui-ci avait suivi l'opération de ses hommes, dy départ de l'hélicoptère jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, et observait encore ses écrans. Il avait ordonné, peu avant qu'un bain de sang ne fuse, le repli de l'élite. Non pas parce que l'opération était vouée à l'échec, car c'était son camp, justement, qui allait gagner s'il n'avait pas cet ordre. C'était bien à cause de quelque chose d'autre. Non. De quelqu'un d'autre. Helen Magnus. Greg songea à elle. Il ne voulait pas être son ennemi, ayant du respect pour elle. Mais s'il devait l'être pour que son plan fonctionne, alors il le serait. Mais ne ferait rien envers la bicentenaire, du moins pas directement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son plan ne fonctionne, et qu'une autre opportuné ne se présente. Sur ces pensées, l'homme se leva et se posta à une des fenêtres de son bureau, et contempla l'autre rive. Son regard se plissa, il observait le Sanctuaire.

De l'autre côté, Helen faisait de même. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela l'inquiéta. Son regard se faufila jusqu'aux bâtiments du SCIU. Non. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle devrait être vigilante à l'avenir. Son plan fonctionnerait, même si elle devrait sacrifier tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

On se retrouve dans quelques instants, ladies and gentlemen, voulez-vous? Et puis, n'hésitez **SURTOUT PAS** à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ou de cette fic en général^^


	11. Chapitre XI: Les remerciements

Voilà, c'est la fin d'une grande aventure avec vous. Ca m'attriste, tout comme ça m'a attristé pour mon autre fic. Je me sentais bien avec vous, à voir Declan et Will souffrir! Niark niark niark! Je ne vous ai pas effrayé avec ce rire démoniaque, j'espère! Bref, passons aux remerciements!

Merci à**:-Zirf**

**-Crazy Foxy**

**-Callie**

Pour m'avoir supporté, et m'avoir aidé à finir cette fic! Merci franchement à vous 3, et aux autres qui ne se sont pas manifestés, mais qui j'espère ont pris du plaisir à lire cette fic déjantée. Merci à tous d'avoir partager l'aventure de nos deux amis.

Merci aussi aux acteurs/actrices(même s'ils n'approuveraient certainement pas cette fic x)

**Amanda Tapping: Helen Magnus**

**Robin Dunne: Will Zimmerman**

**Agam Darshi: Kate Freelander**

**Ryan Robbins: Henry Foss**

**Christopher Heyerdalh: Bigfoot**

**Robert Laxrenson: Declan MacRae**

**Brian Markinson: Greg Addison**

Et **Martin Wood, Damian Kindler** et tous les autres pour avoir créer une magnifique série et des personnages qu'on peut exploiter comme on veut quand on veut où on veut! (et je vais arrêter là x)

Merci encore à tous et puis on se retrouvera pour une autre fic si vous voulez toujours de moi ici^^ Au sujet de la suite de cette fic, elle n'est pas encore écrite, et je ne sais pas si une suite serait intéressante. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, donc! Bonne fin de vacances à tous!


End file.
